The principal current method of such forward deposition has utilized chemical methods involving laser drilling, coating and imaging, plating, resist coatings, etching, masking, ion activation, deposition and plating steps. The entire existing technology requires an involved, time-consuming process. The largest drawback of the current methods is the minimum achievable spacing tolerances between adjacent components pathways (traces).
A faster, more precise method of forward deposition of a desired material from a substantially transparent target material onto a substrate that allows for closer placement of adjacent elements or traces onto the substrate, would allow for a higher degree of miniaturization of electrical components and a lower component failure rate. This new invention provides a unique and novel configuration to overcome the aforementioned problems. Faster forward deposition that is cheaper than conventional methods such as CVD (chemical vapor deposition) is provided. The invention provides an environmentally friendly alternative.